marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aleksandra Nikolaevna (Earth-616)
, "Angel" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Aleksandra Nikolaevna (mother, deceased); Mikhail Aleksei Nikolaevich (father, deceased); unnamed sisters, Sergei Kravinoff (husband, deceased); Chameleon (brother-in-law); Vladimir Kravinoff (son, deceased); Ana Kravinoff (daughter); Alyosha Kravinoff (stepson, deceased); Nedrocci Tannengarden (stepson, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 136 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Phil Jimenez | First = Amazing Spider-Man #567 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man #637 | HistoryText = Early Years Aleksandra Nikolaevna (Russian: Александра Николаевна) was the daughter of Grand Duke Mikhail and Princess Aleksandra of Montenegro a respectable, wealthy Russian family. As an adult, she was morally obliged to care for her elderly, disabled father. One night, at a formal social gathering, she encountered Sergei Kravinoff bragging to the guests about his many conquests as a hunter. Unimpressed by his arrogance and believing him to be a liar, she threw her drink in his face and angrily stormed off. Within minutes Sergei caught up to her and enthusiastically convinced her he was telling the truth, claiming that in the merciless hunt he found himself. Charmed, Aleksandra apologized for having misjudged him and the two became friends and eventually lovers. During this time Sergei gave her the nickname "Sasha". Before long, Sasha displayed her first signs of criminal intent and pushed her father out of a multi-story window, a crime she easily covered up. No longer bound by her own family, Sasha married Sergei and became the jewel of the great Kravinoff family. When Sergei became Kraven The Hunter and began obsessively hunting Spider-Man, Sasha remained in Russia, most likely raising their children. After Kraven committed suicide and their son Vladimir was killed by Kaine, the prestigious Kravinoff name soon crumbled, leaving Sasha alone and ruined. The Gauntlet Consumed by hatred and grief, Sasha devoted her life to the resurrection of her husband and the defeat of the man she held responsible for his death, Spider-Man. Becoming a ruthless and meticulous killer, possibly even greater than her husband had been, Sasha devised an elaborate plan to ruin Spider-Man's life. The plan involved teaming up with her brother-in-law Dmitri Smerdyakov aka The Chameleon and the placing of her daughter Ana Kravinoff, who at twelve years old had been reared into a remorseless savage greater than both her parents, into the correct locations. Their first act involved kidnapping the telepathic weaver to the Spider-family, Madame Web. The kidnapping was timed strategically to coincide with an attack on New York by Doctor Octopus, one of Spider-Man's oldest enemies. With Spider-Man busy elsewhere Ana easily overpowered Madame Web. Secondly, the Kravens hired Deadpool to distract Spider-Man for a mere hour. In this time Ana also captured Mattie Franklin, the third Spider-Woman. Sasha and Ana also recruited Diablo into the scheme after he suffered defeat at the hands of Spider-Man and the Black Cat. For the next few months, Madame Web was tortured and drugged into using her powers to feed information about Spider-Man to the Kravenoffs. Using Madame Web, Sasha was able to operate at a safe distance and carefully placed together with the Gauntlet: a long arduous series of unrelated events that collectively would test and drain Spider-Man to the point of exhaustion, making him ripe for the Kravenoffs' final hunt. The Gauntlet saw Spider-Man face off against all of his old enemies one after the other. Electro, the Sandman, the original Rhino, plus a second one all made violent appearances for personal reasons. Electro was later approached by Sasha for recruitment. Mysterio then returned to toy with Spider-Man while he was in the midst of thwarting Mister Negative's designs to take over the New York underworld. Black Cat aided Spider-Man in stealing Negative's vial of Spider-Man's blood, the essential ingredient to the Dragon's Breath formula (a specialized toxin designed to kill whoever's blood was thrown into the mix) but then callously sold it to the half-vampire Morbius, prompting a distressed Spider-Man to retrieve it. Electro was then sent to bust the new Vulture out of prison.echoing the prison break he instigated in New Avengers #1-3 The Vulture proceeded to attack J. Jonah Jameson, believing him to be responsible for his monsters. Spider-Man managed to save Jameson and as Peter Parker selflessly tried to redeem Jameson's reputation through doctored photographs. Jameson however publicly revealed this at a press conference and fired Peter. Next Sasha hired former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Carmilla Black to steal Mac Gargan's original Scorpion suit, which was now in possession of the Hood. She and Spider-Man initially fought, though when The Hood attempted to stop her Spider-Man saved her life. She then delivered the suit to Sasha. Almost immediately afterward, the Juggernaut was attacked by a new Captain Universe, with Spider-Man dragged into the battle. Sasha's stepson Alyosha Kravinoff was then recruited into the fold. He and Ana tormented Spider-Man's clone Kaine who had returned to New York. The final and possibly cruelest stage of the Gauntlet saw Dr. Curt Connors regress back into his Lizard persona, and devour his own son. The Lizard then shed its skin becoming a smarter enemy with the telepathic ability to tap into "The Reptilian side" of the human mind - which led to full-scale chaos across the city as people killed each other in fatalistic passion. After quelling the Lizard and his influence, Spider-Man had a dream of all those in the Spider-Family being killed by an unknown threat, thus ending Sasha's gauntlet and initiating The Grim Hunt. Grim Hunt The Hunt began with Spider-Man rescuing Arachne from an attack from Ana and Alyosha. Fearing other spider-oriented heroes would be next, they headed over to Mattie Franklin's apartment and realized she had in fact been captured months ago. They were then approached by the reanimated corpse of Ezekiel Sims, another wall-crawler, who warned them of the coming battle between the spiders and the hunters. That night Sasha brutally sacrificed Mattie to resurrect her son, Vladimir, as a trial run for the resurrection of her husband. The ritual was botched and Vladimir awakened as a half-man/half-lion creature. Sasha reasoned they needed to sacrifice Spider-Man himself to complete the ritual properly. Spider-Man and Arachne rushed to rescue Araña, the Kraven's next target, though they were unsuccessful and the women were captured. After an aggressive conversation with a terrified Kaine, Spider-Man ran to the site of Kraven's grave where he was confronted by the entire Kravinoff family, Mysterio, Diablo, and Electro. Ezekiel also revealed himself to be the Chameleon in disguise. After a frantic run for his life, Spider-Man was beaten, captured and stabbed by Sasha, resurrecting Sergei from his grave. Initially, Sasha was overjoyed to have her husband back - comparing herself to Egyptian goddess Isis for the level of dedication she had pledged to her husband. Ana, Alyosha, and Chameleon were also reverent in Kraven's presence. The sight of Vladimir however visibly distressed him. Sasha informed him of the complicated particulars of the ritual, prompting him to assert that he and Vladimir now lived a corrupt "un-life" created from the demise of their enemies. On closer inspection though, the body of Spider-Man was revealed to have been Kaine in disguise. The real Peter was wandering the graveyard confused after Kaine stole his costume. He discovered Kaine's butchered body, a black spider-suit and a note from Kraven reading "Hunt Me". Consumed by anger, Spider-Man hunted the Kravinoff family, though he arrived too late to save Madame Web who had been shot by Sasha. In revenge for Madame Web, Kaine, and Mattie Franklin, Spider-Man used his wall-crawling abilities to tear apart Sasha's face, leaving a handprint. He then subdued Alyosha, Ana, and Chameleon with Arachne and Araña's assistance. When confronted by Kraven himself, he took a spear to kill him, to which Kraven offered no resistance. Before Peter could strike, Arachne begged him to stop, stating he was the moral compass that held the entire spider family together. Realizing she was right and that the Kravinoffs were ultimately defeated, Peter, Arachne, and Araña left to rebuild their lives. The Kravinoffs meanwhile traveled to the Savage Land, a place where Kraven trained to be a hunter years before. He believed that his family should train there as he did. Sasha, however, was furious with Kraven for allowing the family to be defeated by Spider-Man and thought their presence in the Savage Land was insane. In response Kraven wordlessly and abruptly broke her neck, killing her instantly. He euthanized Vladimir and made a deal with Ana: if she could hunt her brother, he would allow her to live and uphold the Kravenoff title. | Powers = Probably the same as her daughter, Ana | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/sasha-kravinoff/29-63807/ * http://stars.ign.com/objects/063/063878.html * http://comicbookrealm.com/report/character/5714/sasha+kravinoff }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Grim Hunt casualties Category:Calypso Serum Category:Weapons Expert